


Angel on Earth

by MademoiselleLunessa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angel on Earth, Gen, Goddess, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleLunessa/pseuds/MademoiselleLunessa
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is dead. No one except her parents know that, but she was sent back to earth when god saw that her soul was pure, claiming that she hasn't lived life enough to die yet, and that down on earth she could help people like she didn't get to while she was alive. She was five when she died, but now she gets to live the life of a human as an angel.Marinette will only go back to haven when she has truly seen all sides of life, so when Hawkmoth appears, and then Lila, what is going to happen?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Angel on Earth - Prolouge

I am an angel. It's quite simple actually for what it implies. I died, god decided to have me live on earth because I could help people with my pure soul, and now I can't come back to heaven until I've experienced all of human life. 

First things first, let me explain how I really became an angel. I died. I don't remember how, but I somehow died at five years old. I was the kindest girl at our daycare, and was friends with everyone, so when my parents found my body, they didn't do anything, which was lucky for me. Well, they didn't do nothing nothing, but they didn't tell anyone about my death for a couple of hours, just sitting near my bed bawling their eyes out. I, on the other hand, was on my way to heaven. Regardless of what people believe, God is not some all powerful being that created our world and controls everything, he's simply part of the world in charge of souls. He decides where you go in the afterlife, and some special people get to meet him. I was one of those people. I immediately appeared in front of god once my soul was fully detached from my body. At first, he just studied me, then he told me that I had a completely out soul, to the point that nothing could corrupt it, so I could be very helpful on Earth, and since I was so young, god wanted me to have at least a bit of a life. So now, only when I experienced all the sides of life would I go back to where I belonged, and because of who I am, I would also become a goddess when the time came, able to travel between Earth and the celestial dimensions b cause I would take my body with me when I left Earth the second time. Then I was sent back to my body, and woke up, to the shock of my parents. God sent them a message explaining everything, and here I am now. An Angel on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out of Marinette's life

"MARINETTE!! YOU'RE LATE!!" Shouted Tiki. I shot out of bed saying a quick thank you while getting dressed and gathering my things. "Bye Maman, bye Papa!" I said as I rushed out the door.

I practically flew to school, somehow not even out of breath as I sat down next to my best friend at the back of the class. Her soul just recently passed into the area of Angels, so now she was practically my mother. Me and the rest of my friends actually called her Mamma-Bee. 

"Hey, Chlo!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm. 

"I know, today's going to be horrible, again, no need to remind me." Chloe grumbled. I just giggled. 

"Don't worry, the whole class is going to hell when they die."I assured her, even though she didn't know that they literally would. I giggled again as she hugged me.

"I really hope they do Mare-bear. So, how are you?" she asked, pulling away as Mrs. Bustier started the lesson after taking role. 

"Oh, you know, the usual. Staying up all night designing, texts from my bullies, can't wait for our sleepover tonight. Alix and Kagami have been waiting to get away from the liar for _ages._ " I said, sighing.

"I can't wait to get away either, it's gonna be such a fun weekend!" Chloe said a bit too loud, catching the attention of a certain liar. 

"Mrs Bustier?" Liar asks.

"Yes Mlle Rossi?" Mrs Bustier asks, turning her attention to her student.

"I can't find my phone anywhere. I think someone took it. I remember Marinette falling down near my seat before class and it looked fake, but I'm not sure. Oh! I shouldn't have said that, now it makes it look like she took it when I have no evidence, I'm so sorry!" Liar exclaimed, turning on the waterworks. 

"Oh no Lila! it's not your fault that girl has a habit of stealing phones, come on, you can look in her bag." Alya comforted the crying girl.

"WHAT! I'm not letting that liar look through my things just because she lost her phone!" I yelled as Alya brought her Liar over to my desk. I grabbed my bag, holding it to my chest, scowling at the liar.

"Mari, if you're not hiding anything, there's nothing to be afraid of." Mrs Bustier tried to assure me.

"The only one I'm letting go through my bag is Chloe! You're not the Angel here Lila and we both know it." I seethed. I really hope my time here on earth ends before something bad happens.

"Chloe, can you please look through her bag then?" Asked Mrs Bustier, only for Lila to turn on the waterworks again. 

"No! Chloe's working with her. We can't trust her not to leave something out." Lila sobbed. I growled.

"Fine, call the principle then, let _him_ look through my bag!" I said through my teeth. Sending a glare Lila's way. She was a sinner and I could see it, so in doing so, it didn't damage my soul. Mrs Bustier sighed.

"Lila, are you sure you didn't misplace it?" She asked. 

"Oh and Marinette came in late _Lie-_ la so she couldn't have taken your phone" Chloe piped up as Alya walked Lila back to her seat. 

"Oh, silly me," Liar said holding up her phone, "It was in my sweater the whole time! I must have confused Marinette with someone else. I'm so sorry Marinette, It's all my fault!" Lila exclaimed the crocodile tears coming again. The two girls in the back just rolled their eyes as they received glares from the class that was comforting a sobbing Lila. 

"They're so dumb!" Grumbled Alix from her seat. Adrien gave us a pitiful gaze. He wasn't allowed to do anything because Lila worked for his father, but he already apologized and said to quit on the high road, so he was on our side. Once we revealed our identities, we settled on being honorary siblings.

_That Evening-_

"...And they just glared at us for, "making Lila cry"! I can't believe someone can be so stupid!" Alix finished explaining the morning's events to Kagami. 

"Dumb indeed." Kagami agreed. "The Liar needs to be stopped before the class gets physical for Marinette "bullying" Lila. We all know it will happen eventually." 

"Agreed. That class is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe exclaimed. I just giggled. 

_Maybe them physically bullying me is what I need to get out of here... One can hope, right?_ I thought.

The rest of the sleepover we played games, and I wondered, what will bring me to go back to the sky? 

The night was interrupted by an akuma attack, which Ladybug, Chat Noir, Lady Honey and Dracona quickly defeated, and then ended when we all stumbled into the room exhausted and immediately fell asleep. I dreamed of being back in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the sleepover

Marinette woke up before the rest of the girls the next morning and decided to wander. Tikki was asleep too, and she didn't want to wake her, so she left her some cookies and left the room. She walked upstairs to where the special rooms were and opened a random room. It was the music room. She spotted a piano in the corner and pulled it out with a smile. She sat down. For a second her hands hovered over the keys, and then she decided to sing about her life. She played, and the words came freely. So sad and misunderstood. An Angel longing to go back, to die once more because the mortal world was becoming too much.

[I Can't Carry This Anymore (Anson Seabra)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_T9tXBejjs&feature=emb_logo)

**_Feel it heavy in my bones now_ **

**_Feel like everybody goes out_ **

**_And smiles for the 'gram yeah_ **

**_Tried but I can't_ **

Marinette thought of all of her friends that left her. How she smiles everyday hoping she'll leave this earth soon. How she just can't anymore.

**_Prayer in the shape of Prozac_ **

**_Try to medicate the lows that_ **

**_Come and meet me in the night time_ **

**_I'm losing track of my time_ **

She thought of how she was falling into depression. She recently started taking medication. She knew her time was coming, but because of how bad life was, she just lost track of it all.

**_Mama said gonna be alright_ **

**_But mama don't know what it's like in my mind_ **

**_Mama said that the sun gonna shine_ **

**_But mama don't know what it's like to want to die_ **

No one knew what it was like to be her because she was so different. At this point if she died again, she wouldn't mind. The only difference would be that she wouldn't get to be a goddess.

**_I can't carry this anymore_ **

**_Heavy from the hurt inside my veins_ **

**_I can't carry this anymore_ **

**_Wonder what it's like to be okay_ **

She couldn't carry the burden of being an angel anymore. Didn't want to live anymore. She was dead as long as she could remember, so she was never truly Ok, but Lila ruined what she had.

**_Would you like me if I drank that_ **

**_If you wanted I could take that_ **

**_I'll do anything for love_ **

**_I don't feel like I'm enough_ **

At this point Marinette would do anything to be liked again. To feel happiness and love.

**_You can probably see right through me_ **

**_'Cause I can promise if you knew me_ **

**_You would probably walk away_ **

**_No you wouldn't want to stay_ **

No one would want a dead girl, so Marinette never told anyone she was dead. They'd truly despise her if she had, not just because of lies.

**_Oh, Mama said gonna be alright_ **

**_But mama don't know what it's like in my mind_ **

**_Mama said that the sun gon' shine_ **

**_But mama don't know what it's like to want to die_ **

**_I can't carry this anymore_ **

**_Heavy from the hurt inside my veins_ **

**_I can't carry this anymore_ **

**_Wonder what it's like to be okay_ **

**_I know I'll be fine it's just that_ **

**_Every time this comes back_ **

She knows she'll be fine. She'll go back up to heaven eventually, and become a goddess and help people, but right now she wasn't Ok. Lila always comes back to haunt her and right now life just hurts.

**_Tell my maker up above that_ **

**_I have had enough,_ **

Tell god that she was done, that she couldn't be on earth anymore. She was tired and wanted to go back to where she belonged.

**_and,_ **

**_I can't carry this anymore_ **

**_Heavy from the hurt inside my veins_ **

**_I can't carry this anymore_ **

**_Wonder what it's like to be okay._ **

Marinette finished. She let her hands settle on the keys of the piano. She felt arms go around her waist and tears soak the back of her shirt.

"Please tell me you're not suicidal and that was just the song. Please tell me you're not planning on dying, that you're not really depressed. Please tell me you're Ok Mari." Chloe sobbed. I turned to see Alix and Kagami with tear stained cheeks before they too headed over to me and I was pulled into a group hug.

"Guys, calm down. I'm not suicidal, but I am going through depression. I think it's time I tell you everything. Call Adrien and have him come over. I need to tell you guys a story." I say, deciding it's time I tell my friends I'm dead. I'd be gone soon anyway, so it's better they're prepared. It's not every day you tell your friends that you are dead and will become a goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll all be over soon

My friends' reactions were shock, denial, and sadness, and in Kagami's case, anger. I just giggled in the background while they clung to me like I was their lifeline, and Kagami destroyed a pillow with her katana. 

"Wait, then why are you friends with me? Aren't I going to hell? Can you see our souls? Is that why you said the class will go to hell? I thought you were joking!" Chloe suddenly exclaimed, catching all of my friend's attention.

"Chloe, first, you are _not_ going to hell. Your soul was in the clear _ages_ ago. Yes, I can see souls, and yes, that does mean that I actually meant it when I said the class is going to hell."

"Wow..." Chloe said, sitting back. Adrien was still sitting in silent shock. Suddenly he frowned.

"Ok, so you died when you were five, and God decided to let you live out your life because you could help the world, but you'd go back to heaven and become a goddess once you've lived all parts of life, right? Then when would you go back to haven? Can you still die? and will you still be able to visit after you go back?" He asked.

"That is correct. I'd probably go back to life after I've lived the best, and worst parts of life. I'm guessing it'll be after Lila does something worse than she already has. I can still die, and if I do, I won't become a goddess. I can visit if I don't die. I also want to do a few things when I go. First, I'll be destroying the miraculous and setting the Kwami's free when I go, and the second is a surprise." I say, smiling at them. "For now, we all have a sleepover, and I'm gonna hope I become a goddess soon, since Lila is becoming unbearable."

They all chuckle. The rest of the day is spent playing games, having sing-offs, an Akuma, truth or dare, and other games, until they all passed out, both excited and dreading school the next day.

As expected, school the next day was unbearable. Lila claimed to have helped Ladybug with the Akuma the night before, when it was another _hero_ that actually did what she claimed she did. It was _so_ annoying. Other than that, not much happened. Marinette and her group left for Marinette's house at lunch. When they came back though, they were pulled off into an empty classroom by their classmates. All of them were scowling, and the friends then caught sight of Lila with fake make-up bruises. 

"How could you?" Alya asked Marinette. As Kim, Ivan, and Nino held Alix and Chloe down, Marinette having been just pushed against the wall. "How could you beat Lila up? She's such an angel, and you just have to be your devilish self and do that to her. I can't believe I was ever your friend. _I_ at least still treasure the friendship we used to have, no matter how fake it was. I won't hurt you, but you deserve it." She stepped back, turning away, and then taking the crying Lila from Juleka's arms, hugging her. Then the rest of the class _(Mylene, Max, Nathaniel, Rose, and Sabrina)_ went up to Marinette and started to beat her up.

Once they were done, Marinette was beaten, bloody, and bruised. Chloe and Alix rushed forward to help her. The class was about to leave as Marinette was sitting up. Before they left, she said one last thing.

"It'll be over soon." Marinette said, looking out the window. The class frowned and tried to ignore it, but it stayed on their minds for the next few days.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story

Marinette's friends immediately got Marinette to the hospital after the incident in the classroom. Marinette stayed there overnight, but was discharged the next day with Tikki's help in healing all major injuries. The next day, as she couldn't go back to school, Marinette spent planning everything out. She told her parents about being ladybug, and about what would happen, then made a trip to the news station to have them let out a notice for an announcement by Ladybug the next day. 

After school, all her friends came over to her house to say goodbye. That night, Marinette lied in her bed, thinking about all that had happened in the last few years. She smiled at the thought of finally going back to where she belonged, and at the prospect of finally letting the kwami's go, and of course becoming a goddess. Oh, and the surprise. Oh how she was looking forward to that last one. 

\-------------

Marinette stood on her porch in her brand new white dress and heaved a great sigh. Then she transformed and swung towards the Eiffel tower. There already were several helicopters streaming live from the very top, waiting for her to arrive. Nadija was standing at the top with a camera man, ready to stream everything Ladybug was about to tell all of Paris Ladybug let a smile grace her features before swinging up to the very top. 

Carefully, ladybug landed behind the reporter and signaled her to start the stream from her side. Once Nadija was done making the initial announcements, she introduced Ladybug, and she walked into view, taking over the show that everyone in Paris (including the schools) was watching. 

"Hello Paris. I am very glad to have been your heroin for the last few years, but I'm sure all of you want this to end. Hawkmoth has been reigning terror over our home for far to long, and I will now be able to end it all." Her smile widened. "As a small bonus to all of you, and as I will soon be gone, I will be revealing my identity. But first, I'd like you to tell you a story. My story...

...A long time ago, a little five year old girl died. She had the kindest soul, and it just, flew away. Her parents were devastated, and didn't want to tell anyone because of how much everyone liked her, so they sat by the bed on which she lay and mourned." Ladybug jumped on the fence that protected people falling off, the camera followed her movement. "The little girl's soul traveled up, up, to where all angels go, but she was special, so she got to see the God of the afterlife. He told her that she was too young to die, too pure. He promised her that one day, when she saw all aspects of life, both good and bad, would she be able to come back to his world, and because of who she was, she would be granted powers. So the girl went back to her family, to her friends, and lived her life, trying to make everyone the best version of themselves, and she succeeded. But one day, another girl appeared in her life. A girl whose soul was tainted so, that it was hard to see any light in it at all. But our not so little girl still tried. It didn't work. The tainted girl slowly pulled all of the angel girls classmates within her clutch, tainting their souls so much that it overpowered the light, except for the few that were the pure girls friends." Ladybug jumped off onto the edge behind the protective fence. 

"The angel girls friends helped her as much as they could, but eventually, the tainted girl pushed too far. It was time for the angel to come back to where she belonged. But she was now also a hero, so she decided to do a few more things before she completely left." Ladybug took a deep breath. "Tikki, spots off." She de-transformed in front of the camera. "Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." And Marinette fell back.

Everyone watched in shock as the camera view switched to one of the helicopter's, and they all watched as Ladybug-, no Marinette, fell off the top of the Eiffel tower. Closer and closer she came to the ground, and just as all the adults were covering the kids eyes so they wouldn't have to watch her die, she started shining. With one big whoosh! Marinette flew high up against the side of the tower and above, into the clouds. Her great white wings carried her high into the sky. She shined in all the colors of the rainbow and her angelic voice carried across all of Paris.

"As the Guardian of the Miraculous, and the newly named goddess of destiny, I reclaim all lost miraculous and free the kwamis of their imprisonment forever!" Marinette exclaimed. She shined brighter if that was possible, and a wave of light washed over Paris. Several brightly colored lights flew from the city and into the sky to those who could see them. Once the light faded, Marinette flew down and settled on the tip of the Eiffel tower. Her voice now easily carried over the city without need for a mic.

"The Kwamis are now free, and thus, Hawkmoth has lost his powers, nor will he be able to get what he was looking for." Marinette smiled. "And as a present to my friends, and to free our world, I'll be taking the tainted girl down to hell tonight, so she will no longer, or ever again, hurt anyone." One last light shines in the city, and with that, Marinette raised her wings, and flew off into the sky.

**The End!**


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goddess

Marinette was sitting in the first ring of hell, watching down on all those who resided there. Of course, it was a lot different than what a lot of humans believed it to be, especially after Marinette publicly showed that God and Angels existed. Souls don't reside in heaven or hell for eternity after they died. The souls would pay for what they did during their lives when they were sent to hell, and would be honored for all the good they did if they were sent to haven. After they served their time, they would be reborn, and would return back to earth to have a new life, before returning to heaven or hell, or occasionally, switching to the other. Right now, the young goddess was watching a specific soul get punished for the souls she tainted during her short life, and the harm she bestowed on those around her, especially the young goddess. After a few minutes, a red being with horns, a tail, and devil wings joined her on the small patch of grass she had created. 

"Watching the liar again?" Satan asked, making Marinette look up.

"Yes. Making sure you don't go overboard on her punishment. I know how much you hate her." Marinette smirked a bit.

"Well yes, she hurt  _ you _ after all. I think everyone here hates her for that. I want her to feel as much pain as possible." He scowled down at the screaming soul below them. Marinette let out a small chuckle, looking down at Lila too. After a minute of silence she stood up.

"Well, if you hurt her too much, her serving time will come up too soon. Maybe you can leave her in a little pain instead of a lot, make her constantly feel in pain, and then she'll have to suffer for longer?" Marinette offered. Satan stood up beside her, the grass starting to wilt already.

"That would be smart, but I kinda want her out of here." Satan said with a smile. Marinette chuckled again.

"Sure, whatever you want." She said. "I want to go visit my mortal friends now. I'll see you next time." Marinette smiles at her companion. She raised her wings and flew off. Across the river, and up into heaven, before flying down to earth.

She landed on the balcony of a specific room, at a specific hotel and knocked on the balcony door. After a minute a blond girl opened it. She froze for a few seconds before calling back into the room. In a few seconds, a blond boy, a fencer, and a skater joined the blond girl at the door.

"Hey guys..." Marinette tentatively started. In a second she was squished in the greatest hug of the century.

Needless to say, it was a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies to anyone who has a religion if this was in any way offensive. This is merely a story, so I am bending a few things. I apologies again if this is offensive, I do not mean it as such.
> 
> This story was taken off my account on Wattpad


End file.
